cfighterwarfandomcom-20200213-history
USR Message Board
The USR updates events that happen during the C-Fighter War here. The newest posts are at the top of the list. Older posts are at the bottom. Updates will be moved here after a maximum of 15 posts is reached. 2nd Gostrusum War Update 7 - Ion (9:01 PM, 34:200411) Chorimicon has almost been destroyed. 1/2 remains,and 1/6 of Stevonia (planet) remains. We hope to destroy it but let them not get in out way about execution. Cartharsis's outer force-field is 1/10 destroyed. 2nd Gostrusum War Update 1 - Odestron Alliance (7:51 PM, 31:200411) Presotx has joined the Odestron Alliance. Also, there is only 1/4 of Stevonia (planet remaining). The Stormbringer Empire has not made any sort of dent on the other organizations, but the Odestron has. Good work, everyone. -Spencer 2nd Gostrusum War Update 7 - SkyClan (6:59 PM, 31:200411) I want to thank Stevonia for giving us the ability to destroy rUBY, which we just did, by giving us the Algernon Decimator back, which you had to do anyway. Next target would be Stevonia (Planet),but KePUNEDuM has that covered, so we'll have to destroy a different Stevonian planet. So sad. The T-Type has captured Stevonia (Planet)'s black hole sun and moved it to . If we can't destroy YOU, we'll just take apart all your planets, piece by piece, untill there's nothing left. Also, if anyone wants to form Stevon #2, please feel free to. SkyClan gives you full support, and as for the 1950's lookin space probe that just increased the radioactivity level by 99% on Yybe, it's too radioactive to survive touching, and there's a force field anyway so, don't worry about it. 2nd Gostrusum War Update 6 - Ion (10:02 PM, 30:200411) To Stormbringer Empire: YOU ARE A FOOL. It is what you are and what you will always be. YOU didn't create the USR, and Deron has complete control over it. I have no right to be in the USR, in fact, without Deron's permission. But you sir are just a fool. Oh...and one more thing... THE KePUNEDuM HAS SURROUNDED STEVONIA (PLANET). EVACUATE BEFORE YOU ARE TOO LATE... 2nd Gostrusum War Update 6 - SkyClan (7:52 PM, 28:200411) First of all, SkyClan doesn't execute people. Second of all, we had reason to believe that ther WAS a Stevonia base on Tallon 4, since Stevonia owns it. Third, since Steven invented Metron, the ASMDS could technically destroy Metron itself. Also, you have reason to fear Leon. The Dastrac War was a difficult war for the USR, although you didn't help so you woudn't know. 2nd Gostrusum War Update 6 - Stormbringer Empire (6:28 PM, 28:200411) Congradulations, Stevon, you've sucessfully destroyed a planet that doesn't exist. Tallon 4, perhaps, but Tallon 6, doesn't exist. Get your Roman numerals right. And, being under environmental protection by the USR, destroying that planet would cost you a 20 citizen exocution, and you would be kicked out of the USR. Again. You also had a grammar error in the first sentence, but Deron has now fixed it (their, the're). And you were calling me foolish. And how do you destroy a genetic code? According to physics and computer science, you cannot destroy an individual germ-sized machine. And, in fact, you cannot destroy it with the ASMDS, because METRON MADE IT!! HA!! Therefore, the ASMDS is useless. And we had a SpaceWay? I thought we had our own trade system, SSTS (Stevonia Space Trade System). And no one gives a * about Leon. 2nd Gostrusum War Update 5 - SkyClan (5:02 PM, 28:200411) Foolish Stevonia. We can just destroy your new genetic code. Oh, and Stevon just destroyed Tallon VI because the're mad. Let me explain it to you, since YOU created the genetic code, I can destroy it. I shut down SpaceWay service to Stevonia again but service to Catharsis remains (HaHa). SkyClan and Leon leaders have just confirmed the alliance. Also, the Axis Alliance has confirmed alliance with SkyClan. 2nd Gostrusum War Update 5 - Ion (10:25 PM, 28:200411) To Stormbringer Empire: Obviously you don't know what is happening here. So that is fail number 1. Fail number two is that YOU do not know what I just did to the Bohrok (haha). Thanks to the KePUNEDuM (figure it out yourself) I can go along destroying random stuff...yes...that includes FORCEFIELDS. And as for your research...you are to late to run it: as i've already deployed *CUTOFF***************** 2nd Gostrusum War Update 5 - Stormbringer Empire (9:14 PM 28:204411) HAHAHAHA!! Do you think I have learned anything from the ASMDS? My mistake, you're not clever at all! Didn't it occur to you that I would change my DNA encoding since then? I have changed it with destructive nanotech so that It cannot be copied if someone tries to. Basically, both of your ASMDS's are useless, and you can no longer copy my DNA to change the Identification Attack Sequece (IAS) on them. And no you may not have blueprints for those highly-compicated nanotech. Now, I've experiments to run, there is reasearch to be done, and anyway, this cake is so delicious and moist. You can figure out that little hint yourself. End Transmission. 2nd Gostrusum War Update 4 - Ion (6:32 PM, 28:200411) To Stormbringer Empire: You can scare me all you want. Bohrok are easy to clear. RF-M5's can annihilate a regular Bohrok in 90 Azanmarins (1.5 seconds). And, i'm sorry, but rUBY is just too easy to destroy. Anything Steven Makes Destroying System much? Thank you SkyClan. And...I just had to build my own. So now...you are up against TWO ASMDSs. And you think i'm clever...intresting...I know i am not humble for a fact, but calling me clever isn't going to make me have lack of fighting towards you. I will...however, reveal your weakness...soon enough. Oh? How about now. BAT1138 is heading towards your planet along with an U-NEDM (Ultra-Necro Extractors with Dubstep Machines) with a certain crystal. The Odestron will be your fate. *transmission end* To SkyClan: Again, thank you for accepting me into the Odestron Alliance. As I have told Steven and the rest of the SE, I have "duplicated" the Anything Steven Makes Destroying System, and I have sent a crystal...yes you know what it is...along with an U-NEDM and BAT1138. Let's just say that the SE might be seeing a slow, long, painful disintagration of their organization. 2nd Gostrusum War Update 4 - Stormbringer Empire (5:56 PM, 28:200411) Side with Prestox? You insult my knowledge of judgement. Let me put It simply: I have made an agreement with the Bohrok. They help me, and I give them SkyClan and Ion technology. I also had ELISE convince rUBY to form an alliance with Stevonia. She helps Stormbringer Empire win this war, and, if I win, she may consume one planet from Ion or SkyClan, and of your choice. It must be over a certain diameter, she also says. I also have a bribed group within SkyClan. But I will not tell you that. But you just might guess that yourself, clever one. I also have alliances with a few other minor groups, too many to list, and not of much importance. Goodbye. *transmission ended* Iorel War Update 13 (10:50 PM, 27:200411) Tetron has found Prestox's "migration planet" via Prestox Member BHDs (Body Heat Detectors). Under the Odestron Alliance, Deron and the rest of SkyClan has full permission to wage war on Prestox. Ion, however, is not attacking Prestox yet. - IncomingMessage /{ 2nd Gostrusum War Update 4 - SkyClan (12:26 PM, 27:200411) Leon has rejoined SkyClan. Leo says he can't wait to have more troops for Leon and also can't wait to send Stevonia to it's inavertable doom. Be wary of constant attacks from all sides. 2nd Gostrusum War Update 3 - Ion (12:23 PM, 27:200411) To Stormbringer Empire: Easier to topple?! HA! SkyClan would want me to side with them. And you? You are stupid to side with Trevon. You are just another barbarian out there in space. As for your weak groups...the should be gone in a matter of time. And don't even think about siding with Prestox. They hate your guts. Good luck, future Ion members. 2nd Gostrusum War Update 3 - SkyClan (no time recorded) Of couse Trevon isn't strong. Do you think we're dumb? The reason we sent the false transmissions was because you thought all your "Pufferoids" were still in existance. Also, Transistors based on have just eliminated one of your bases (If you don't already know.) And by the way, since you're allied with trevor, you should probably just say 42 to make him happy. Oh, and by the way, the ASMDS fires a LASER, not a missle. 2nd Gostrusum War Update 3 - Stormbringer Empire (5:27 PM 26:20411) To SkyClan: Why would we send false transmissions? What would that gain us? SkyClan bluffing is for fools, don't lie.Yes, you did destroy ONE of the pufferoids before it landed, but you did not destroy the other five. You have become too arrogant and do not want it to look like you are losing. And yes I have sided with Trevon. But that is not nearly my strongest ally. The time will come to tell you. To Ion: Traitor. That is all I have to say to you. That was not a bribe. You are a fool to join Deron. You only make him more arrogant. And I thank you for that. He will now be easier to topple. 47 nor 42. 45. Bohrium War Update 4 (1:50 PM, 26:200411) Most Bohrok seem to have disappeared from all SkyClan areas. We have just recieved a distress call from Trevon about massive Bohrok forces attacking his planet. We don't care. 47!!!!! 2nd Gostrusum War Update 2 - Ion (1:41 PM, 26:200411) Ion has decided to side with SkyClan (forming the Odestron Alliance) because of Steven's attempt to "bribe" Ion to join Stormbringer Empire to defeat SkyClan. Ion declined and immediatly took action by going to war with the Stormbringer Empire. 2nd Gostrusum War Update 2 - SkyClan (6:46 AM, 26:200411) SkyClan continues to send false transmissions to Stevonia. The real facts are as follows: Atmosphere is 0% Toxic, None killed, Pufferoids destroyed before impact. And SkyClan never launched a missle. HORRAY!!! 2nd Gostrusum War Update 2 - Stormbringer Empire (8:07 PM, 25:200411) Stevonia has planted several Metron Bioweapons (Pufferoids) on one of Deron's planets. Currently, the atomosphere is 78% toxic. 1,053 killed. 2nd Gostrusum War Update 1 - Stormbringer Empire (8:07 PM, 25:200411) Steven sent out two Joj Fighters to get rid of the missle and take out the incoming Deron squadron. It has done so and is now back in it's hangar. Steven is asking Ion if they would like to help him show SkyClan that they are not the only all-powerful group in the galaxy. 2nd Gostrusum War Update 1 - Ion (4:02 PM, 25:200411) Ion has stated that if anyone attacks Ion, Spencon, Tetron, the Microsoft Sam LOL-Alliance, or Axon, Ion will side with the opponent of that organization. 2nd Gostrusum War Update 1 - SkyClan (3:50 PM, 25:200411) After a series of events of unknown cause,(to Deron), Stevonia has declared war on Deron. The rest of SkyClan quickly countered and declared war on Stevonia. Oh and also, Deron just fired the ASMDS at Stevonia (Planet). Expect total destruction in 3...2...1... [[Category:USR]